


非必要听证会

by koorimaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorimaru/pseuds/koorimaru
Summary: *尽管Sanji坚称：“这是必要的！”
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 10





	非必要听证会

“我受不了了，”Nami一掌拍在桌上，Usopp仿佛听见桌脚裂开的声音和Franky心痛的惨叫，“你们今天必须承认！”

Zoro蹙起眉头，双唇刚一分开，立刻被Sanji死死捂住了嘴巴：“——可是我们并没有什么好承认的！”“少糊弄人，我们都知道了！早就！知道了！”Nami看上去更生气了，但其实她只是比较不耐烦，“没什么继续瞒下去的必要了，你们就是在交往！”

掷地有声的一句话反复撞击Sanji的耳膜，致使他发出了一声痛苦的嗟叹。

事情发生在宴会上的游戏，真心话大冒险，很经典很简单，但就是百玩不厌。本来Nami对这种不赌钱的游戏并没有很大兴趣，但她今天突然嘟囔道“正好借个机会”也参与了进来。凭借着她的手气（Zoro相信还有她熟练的出老千手段，但Sanji警告了他“不准污蔑Nami小姐”），没过两轮便当上了国王。她把国王牌往桌子中间一甩，接着立刻用食指指向Sanji：“来吧Sanjiくん，真心话时间。”

Sanji愣了一下，习惯性说些俏皮话：“我可以选大冒险吗？我愿意为Nami小姐上刀山下火……”“不，Sanjiくん，我现在只需要你回答我一个问题。”好吧，这也行，反正他不会拒绝女士的要求，但下一秒Nami问出那个问题时，他平生第一次萌生出了要回绝女士的想法，“你和Zoro是在交往吧？”

“真的没有。”Sanji第无数次否认——同时继续捂着Zoro的嘴——他今天是铁了心要把这把装到底了，“我不能承认这种没有证据的凭空猜测！”装得还挺振振有词。没想到Nami听了这话冷笑一声，坐回椅子上优哉游哉地翘起二郎腿：“谁说我没有证据了？”

这场没有硝烟的战争终于被推到了第一个爆发点，餐桌上的人都情不自禁地竖起了耳朵——甚至包括还在吃肉的Luffy，他兴奋地拍起了桌子，发出类似原始部落居民的“哦哦哦”的声音。Usopp猜他可能其实并没有明白发生了什么，但他就是爱看热闹。

Nami得意洋洋地看着对面的Sanji，而厨师的脸上红一阵白一阵，最后趋于平静。他还对自己有信心——他的意思是，对他们俩有信心。航海旅途漫长而不稳定，有时候确实是令人难耐。他们偶尔也会在船上做那种事情，但都比较谨慎。Sanji认为让女士看到那种画面是对她们的大不尊重，而Zoro在这种事上向来尊重他的意思。因此，他有信心不会有任何船员看到，也就不会有所谓的“证据”。

可Nami看上去信心满满，不像是那种狐假虎威。事已至此，只能走一步算一步，于是Sanji只能硬着头皮开口：“……是什么？”

“两年前，”Nami不假思索地开口，丝毫不拖泥带水，“还在梅里号上的时候。那天下午我被太阳晒得头晕，想进厨房喝点水，还没推开门的时候，我听到里面传来你的声音。”说到这儿特意一停，好像是在给Sanji坦白从宽的机会。见对方并不领情，便一字一顿道：“……我听到你在里面，一边哭一边喊：‘不行了，快点弄出去！’然后是Zoro的声音，说：‘别吵了，马上就好了。’”

证言一出，语惊四座。在众人震撼的眼神之中，Nami像一只高傲的小黑猫般抬起她的下巴：“……那之我马上离开了。本来这事儿我没和任何人讲过，但既然你问我证据……”说完调皮地一眨眼，意思就是“我是有帮忙保守秘密这可是你让我说的”。铁证如山，时间人物地点要素齐全，众人把视线移回Sanji身上——甚至包括Luffy，Usopp认为他那个眼神的意思是“Sanji还有肉吗”——看到金发的厨师憋红了脸。

然而这脸红，比起秘密败露的羞涩，更像是尴尬。只见Sanji咳嗽一声，挠挠鬓角，挂起皮笑肉不笑的表情：“那个……Nami小姐……那时候我只是在让Zoro……”深吸一口气，终于如实坦白道：“……帮我抓蟑螂。”

面对如此铁证竟能有绝地反弹，就连Nami本人也没想到真相如此残酷而无趣。她不死心，毕竟“被告”也有撒谎的可能，于是她抓住另一个“被告”对口供：“真的吗Zoro？你想清楚回答我，被我发现你在说谎的话你欠的钱利息翻倍！”Sanji从善如流，放开捂住Zoro嘴巴的手。Zoro先是白了Sanji一眼，继而抓抓头发：“是从空岛下来之后吗？”

Nami愕然点头，确实时间对上了。Zoro有些不耐烦道：“那就是在抓蟑螂，还是空岛蟑螂，不知道啥时候溜进船里的，臭厨子吵着让我把那玩意儿砍了……”Chopper一拍蹄子：“是这样啊！”新入团的Jinbe眉头一皱：“Sanji难道怕虫子？”“是啊，几乎什么虫都怕呢！所以尽量不要在他面前提虫子哦！”船医贴心地做着解释，Jinbe觉得这和“黑足”给人的感觉也差太多了，一时还有点难以接受——等等，为什么Chopper也在这桌上？他真的能听这些事情吗？

Nami很震惊，完全没想到她自以为掌握了许久的证据竟是乌龙证据——同时还有点恶心，空岛蟑螂什么的听起来就很反人类，幸好她当时没看到，看到了估计能原地去世。本以为今天一定能用这个证据逼迫这俩狗男男坦白恋情，难道结局就只能到此为止了吗？

“……其实，我……也有证据。”

此刻出现的救星——Nami的救星，Sanji的灾星——正是传说中的“GOD”Usopp。Nami激动万分，和Usopp交换了一个热泪盈眶的眼神：我们果然永远是同进共退（大部分时候是共退）的好兄弟！Usopp一抹额上的汗，说实在的，他也是有点厌烦这俩人时不时的打哑谜了，有些话还不如敞开了说比较痛快。于是他极力无视Sanji企图用眼神谋杀他的事实，清了清嗓。听证会由此进入第二轮。

“从庞克哈萨德去德雷斯罗萨的那天晚上，”说这话时Usopp不知道从哪里搞来个手电筒，搁在胸口往自己脸上照，Zoro吐槽“你在讲鬼故事吗”，“……抱歉，就觉得用在这儿挺合适的。咳咳，去德雷斯罗萨的那天晚上，半夜的时候我在工厂修理完天候棒，下楼回寝室的时候路过餐厅……”

讲了两句又把手电筒打起来了，Nami看了都忍不住在心里翻白眼。“……就在这一瞬间！我听到餐厅里传来特别清楚的Sanji的声音！你说：‘快从我的身体里滚出去，绿藻头！’”

证言一出，语惊四座（也有几个是被Usopp一惊一乍的讲故事方法吓的）。天网恢恢疏而不漏，时间人物地点要素齐全，这次一定逃不过这铁证如山！还没等Nami断案，Luffy先笑了起来：“你错了，那个是Law啦！”

原来这人真的有在听故事——所有人在心里都先惊了一把，继而才反应过来这话里的信息量。Nami惊得捂住嘴巴：“什么意思，特拉男也在场？！所以你们是……”一切尽在不言中，Robin默默用能力捂住了Chopper的耳朵，这个他真的不能听了。现场登时一片混乱，没想到这案子还能扯出个第三被告，好半天才听到Sanji的抗议：“——不是！不是你想的那样的，Nami小姐！”

众人冷静下来，决定给他一个自我辩护的机会。Sanji用手撑住脑袋，疲惫地解释：“那天晚上是绿藻头他得寸进尺——”“——我只是来问你拿酒——”“——我不是之前就给你过一瓶了吗！”“才一瓶而已！”“一天只能一瓶！”“Sanjiくん！快说正事！”

Nami即时出声，打断了差点又要开始的无意义斗嘴，Sanji立刻把注意力拉了回来：“……总之，如你所见，绿藻头就像这样开始无理取闹，而我自然是要教训他一下。但那时候，Law那个家伙也在餐厅吃夜宵。这家伙不知道突然发什么神经……就把我和绿藻头两个人的灵魂互换了一下。”

可惜在和之国之后，Law便和草帽团分别了，不然此时我们还能听到他的解释。在很久之后，当他们两只海贼团再度偶然重逢时，Usopp问起他这件事，以下是Law的证词：“他们两个，太吵了。我以为把他们互换一下，他俩自己对着自己的脸应该是吵不起来的，结果竟然吵得更凶了……真是烦死了。”

——但这也是之后的证词了，此时此刻的草帽团并没有听到这些话。这解释看上去天衣无缝，但也不过是Sanji的一言堂。当Usopp还想再追问之时，Luffy冷不丁地加入了战局：“特拉男的那个能力真的超好玩的！那时候我饿醒了本来想去厨房偷……啊不是，拿肉吃！结果看到Sanji和Zoro两个人在用对方的口气吵架，我本来还以为他们在玩什么游戏，结果特拉男跟我说是他干的，真是太有趣了！哈哈哈哈！”

众所周知，草帽团的船长是不会说谎的，也就是说他说的都是事实。Usopp和Nami悲痛地长嚎一声，Sanji决定今晚再给Luffy加十只鸡腿——结果下一秒就收回了这个想法：“不过那个证据，我也有哦！”

草帽团宗旨：永远不要试图搞懂Luffy，你搞不懂他的。时至今日他们都是抱着这种觉悟上了这条贼船，意思是，海贼船的。然而此话一出，仍是出乎他们的意料——什么？什么证据？Luffy有证据？他知道他在说什么吗？他知道他们在说什么吗？他知道他说的和他们说的真的是一个意思吗？

每个人此刻都被无数问题挤破了脑子，而Luffy转过头，笑嘻嘻地对上Zoro的眼睛：“你那个时候也很想和我一起去的吧，Zoro！”

——一起去蛋糕岛。

他当然知道Luffy在说这件事，但他也不后悔自己的决定。当时他们面临的是前所未有的严峻事态，绝不是能冲动行事的时候。Luffy只要开口说出的事情就绝对不会食言，因此他完全不担心会出现Luffy最后没能把Sanji带回来的情况。而和之国一面之事也是争分夺秒，必须有人先一步潜入做准备。

他知道他肩负着怎样的责任，也知道他做的决策是正确的。但如果，如果可以的话，他又何尝不想亲自站在那人面前，说出那一句“傻厨子”呢？

他看向那人，在眼神接触的一瞬间那人躲开了视线，但Zoro仍能看得到他微微泛红的耳尖。

“嘻嘻嘻，”Luffy还是挂着那副笑嘻嘻的表情，一副让人分不清是在认真还是在开玩笑的模样，“我听得到哦，你的想法！”

Zoro没直接回答，只是叹了口气：“砍了你啊。”“……这根本不能算证据。”Sanji开口，Nami万般无奈地接道：“是啊Luffy，说真的，你真的明白我们在讲什么吗……”“嗯？什么啊？”“你果然就是不懂嘛！”Usopp说着，一敲他的脑袋。“嗯？不是Zoro和Sanji的事情吗？”“所以说，不是那么简单的……啊Luffy！你不准偷我的肉吃！”

饭桌上再度陷入混乱，游戏还在继续，听证会的事情似乎已经被吵闹的众人抛到了脑后。Brook看着从刚才开始就一直在微笑的Robin，礼貌而绅士地问：“冒昧问一句，或许您知道些什么吗，Robin小姐？”

黑发的女人闻声抬头，弯起了眼眸：“哎呀，暴露了吗？”

——那是一次很偶然很偶然的机会，她甚至没有用到她的能力，只是恰好看到了那一幕。

在Thriller Bark阔别多年的第一缕朝阳升起之时，她看到他们船上的剑士与厨师在晨曦中拥吻。

他们吻得那么用力，就好像要把对方揉进自己的身躯一般，就好像要把自己的生命双手托起，奉献给对方一般。

吻持续了许久，她并没有一直看下去，因为她觉得这一刻应该只属于他们彼此。当太阳完全从海平线探出之时，她听到了厨师先生的喊话：“喂Chopper！快起来，绿藻头醒过来了！”

“——您并不打算说出来，是吗？”骷髅绅士继续礼貌地提问，Robin用手掩住了嘴角：“就当是给Sanji留个面子嘛。更何况……”

成熟美丽的考古学家说到这儿，狡黠地一眨眼：“即便我不说，大家也都早就明白了，不是吗？”

——今日的听证会，暂且休庭。

-FIN.-


End file.
